Existing melodeons are played by using a mouth-blower. So, these existing melodeons have often caused problems, such as the damage to human's respiratory organ and corrosion of the instrument's sound device by spittle or breath.
Therefore, the existing melodeons often have a low sound quality and a low quality of performance because of the corrosion.
Further, existing melodeons cannot make echo sounds, consequently, their sounds looked too simple.
This invention was particularly aimed at creating echo sounds by connecting a separate air injection pedal to the body of the melodeon for air injection.
This invention frees the players from the above problems. Also, from sanitary point of view, this invention is desirable because there is no possibility of players catching diseases by using the mouth-blower.